szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Census Amerika
'Census UK, USA und Kanada' zurück right|50px|QR-Code-Census_Amerika 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise „Census UK, USA und Kanada“, Begriffsklärung in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20. . Helfe bei unserem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende US Census (1790-1940) Overview: Which Census Search Form to use Census 72-Year Rule Why the 72 Year Rule for US Census, Roots-Key, Summer 2008 Getting Ready for the 1940 Census: Searching without a Name Index APGQ December 2011 Getting Ready for 1940 Census Interview by SallyAnn Sack and Arline Sachs, December 2011 Tools to Navigate the 1940 Census Interview by Tami Patzer (March 2012) How to Search the 1940 Census, April 1, 2012 Associated Press Video SF Man's Website, a Key to 1940 Census Data Goldmine, KQED Radio, , April 4, 2012 Associated Press Video 1940 Tutorial Quiz: How to Access the 1940 Census in One Step Unified 1880-1940 Census ED Finder: Obtaining EDs for a 1900-1940 Location in One Step Universal 1940 Census Image Viewer: Viewing Images for the 1940 Census in One Step 1880-1940 Large-City ED Finder: Obtaining EDs for the 1880 to 1940 Census in One Step 1880-1940 Large-City Street Finder: Obtaining Streets in the 1880 to 1940 Census in One Step (Large Cities) 1880-1940 ED Definitions: Obtaining 1880 to 1940 ED definitions in One Step 1940/1950 ED Descriptions (T1224): Viewing ED Descriptions on T1224 Microfilm in One Step 1910-1940 Census Codes: Deciphering Codes Appended to the 1910/1920/1930/1940 Census in One Step 1920-1930-1940 ED Finder/Converter: Obtaining and/or Converting 1920/1930/1940 Census EDs in One Step 1940 ED Maps: Viewing 1940 ED Maps in One Step 1940 Census Tracts: Obtaining Tracts for the 1940 Census in One Step 1940 NYC Phonebooks: Accessing 1940 NYC Phonebooks in One Step Changed Street Names: Obtaining Street Name Changes in One Step API for 1940 ED Finder: Interface for linking to 1940 One-Step ED Finder 1790-1940 Census Images: Viewing Images for the 1790 to 1930 Census in One Step 1790-1940 Census Browser: Browsing the US Census Microfilms in One Step 1790-1940 Census Descriptions: Description of US Census Microfilm Rolls Determining Counties: Determining US Counties in One Step Census Search by Name: Searching by name in various Census Years in One Step (ancestry.com) Census Search by Name: Searching by name in various Census Years in One Step (free) Ancestrylibrary.com/Ancestryinstitute.com: Using Ancestry from a Library or Institute in One StepCanadian and British Census 1851-1911 Canadian Census: Searching the 1851/1901/1906/1911 Canadian Census in One Step 1881 Canadian Census: Searching the 1851/1901/1906/1911 Canadian Census in One Step 1901 Canadian Census: Searching the 1901 Canadian Census in One Step 1841-1901 British Census: Searching the 1841 to 1901 British Censuses in One Step 1901 British Census: Searching the 1901 British Census in One Step Ancestrylibrary.com/Ancestryinstitute.com: Using Ancestry from a Library or Institute in One StepNew York Census NY Census AD/ED Finder: Obtaining AD/ED for the 1890-1925 NY State Census in One Step Viewing the Images: Viewing the Images for the 1905/1915/1925 New York Census in One Step Searching by Name Free: Searching the 1905/1915/1925 Censuses by Name in One Step Searching by Name Pay: Searching the 1915/1925 Censuses by Name in One Step Brooklyn 1925 Name Index: Searching the Brooklyn 1925 Census in One StepBirths, Deaths, and other Vital Records Birthdays: Obtaining almost Anyone's Birthday in One Step (birthdatabase.com) Ages, Related Persons, and Locations: Finding Ages, Related Persons, and Locations in One Step (intelius.com) Birthdays and Related Persons: Finding Birthdays and Related Persons in One Step (privateeye.com) Birthdays and Addresses: Finding Birthdays and Addresses in One Step (zabasearch.com) Social Security Death Records: Searching the Social Security Death Index (SSDI) in One Step Social Security Numbers: Decoding Social Security Numbers in One Step Credit Card Numbers: Validating Credit Card Numbers in One Step LDS US Records: Accessing FamilySearch's US Record Collections in One Step LDS Western Hemisphere Records: Accessing FamilySearch's Western Hemisphere Record Collections in One Step LDS Eastern Hemisphere Records: Accessing FamilySearch's Eastern Hemisphere Record Collections in One Step Footnote Naturalization Records: Searching Footnote Naturalization Records in One Step New York Naturalization Records: Searching New York Naturalization Records in One Step New York Incarceration Records: Searching New York State Prison Records in One Step New York City Birth Records (1891-1902): Searching the New York City Birth Index in One Step (ancestry) New York City Birth Records (1880-1909): Searching the New York City Birth Index in One Step (IGG) New York City Groom Index (1864-1937): Searching the New York City Groom Records in One Step New York City Bride Index (????-1937): Searching the New York City Bride Records in One Step New York City Death Records (1862-1948): Searching the New York City Death Index in One Step FHL Film Numbers for New York City Records: Obtaining FHL Film Numbers for New York City Vital Records in One Step New York Cemeteries: Searching Cemetery Data in One Step (Mount Hebron, Mount Carmel, Mount Zion) Suffolk County Marriage Index (1905-1935): Searching the Suffolk County NY Marriage Records in One Step Chicago Vital Records: Searching Cook County Genealogy in One Step Illinois Death Records (pre 1916): Searching the pre-1916 Illinois Death Index in One Step Illinois Death Records (1916-1950): Searching the 1916-1950 Illinois Death Index in One Step Tilden HS Brooklyn Yearbooks (1934-2010): Searching the Tilden High School Yearbooks in One Step Jefferson HS Brooklyn Yearbooks (1927-1967): Searching the Jefferson High School Yearbooks in One Step 1940 NYC Phonebooks: Accessing 1940 NYC Phonebooks in One Step Montreal City Directories: Kategorie:Begriffe Kategorie:Linkssammlung